Ask Me Anything!
by DarkForest11
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests. (Answers are up!)
1. Ask Me Anything!

A shadow races over a grassy meadow before a bright green, blue and yellow Deadly Nadder landed in the tall grass and a person dressed in a dragon scale hoped off its back and patted its nose before looking at a camera and smiling

"Hey loyal readers! DarkForest11 here!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she handed the dragon a chicken leg and nuzzled it affectionately and looked back at the camera.

"You wanna know something crazy?" DarkForest11 said slyly.

" _What?"_ The Nadder squawked as she giggled.

"Next Monday is the one year anniversary of 'The Fury's Bite'!" She chirped as she threw some confetti in the air.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since that terrified 11-year-old wrote that first chapter and pressed 'publish'. We've come so far since then and I really want to do something in celebration to this amazing milestone! So that's why I'm doing a Q and A! Ask me anything you want to and I'll answer to the best of my ability!" DarkForest11 explained as she hopped back onto the Nadder's back, who squawked before ruffling his wings.

"I know, I know, you want to answer all the questions now. But we have to wait 'till the 23rd. That way we'll have even more questions that we can answer! Isn't that worth the wait Sharptail?" She asked as Sharptail nodded happily before taking off.

"REMEMBER! THE 23RD!" DarkForest11 shouted before Sharptail flew into the puffy white clouds as DarkForest11's gleeful laughs faded into the wind.

 **(If this rewrite is a bit, strange, I'm sorry about that, one of the admins put me on a watchlist because this wasn't an actual story, so then I got in a fight with them about how the rule that Q and A's are only allowed on forums was dumb, so then they told me that I could either do this, make my own site [not happening] or go to a different site like Archive of Our Own or wattpad [not happening]) Also, now if I ever do another thing that I'm a character in the story, Sharptail is going to be my official dragon! #mydragonsharptail :D**


	2. Answers!

DarkForest11 stood in the same field as before, leaning on Sharptail as she looked at her phone.

"Oh! Hey guys, I've read through your questions and they're really good! Okay, the first one comes from Nightfurylov3r, who asks, "'Can you do a ToothCup story?'"

" _Please say yes! I love ToothCup!"_ Sharptail exclaimed as Dark laughed.

"I know, I know, they're your brotp. But sure! It will just take a while to make, considering that I have a lot of stories going on right now. Next up is a guy named CerebralCortex31, their question is, 'Will Hiccup stay a hybrid in Soul of a Dragon?'"

" _Yeah? Will he?"_ Sharptail asked as Dark shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, it really depends on how the story plays out. If it makes sense for him to stay a hybrid, then he will, if it makes sense for him to turn back, he will. Now, for Guest's question, 'Are you going to do a sequel to Thanks Buddy?'. Sorry, but it was actually only supposed to be a one-shot, but it became two chapters thanks to popular demand, but no, it will not be another chapter. Okay, now here's a question from TheSilentFury, which basically asks what I'm like and what my friends are like-"

" _I can answer that, annoying and always wanting to fly."_ Sharptail said flatly as Dark shot him a glare.

"Well, ummmmm, I'm kinda introverted, mostly because my friends don't really understand or listen to me, and even if I say the word hiccup, they all yell at me to 'STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR CRAZY OBSESSION!' My friends are kinda, weird. But almost everyone in my grade is kinda strange. But I'm more of a social outcast than everyone else. Just because I'm not into the same things as everyone else. I'm into action movies, animation, cartoons, everyone else is into chick flicks, and guys, and trying to be cool and awesome. But honestly, I don't really care if I don't totally fit in, because I have you guys. And that's enough social exceptence to keep me going." Dark admitted as Sharptail nuzzled her affectionately.

" _And you have me."_ He said with a grin as Dark smiled.

"Yep! Okay! Now onto the final question from FireWolf2012, 'Would you ever make a story based off of an oc given to you?', well, I have to give you the same answer I gave Nightfurylov3r. I will try to, but it probably won't be for a while. Well, that was fun! I love hearing these types of questions from you guys! Well, until next time, I'll see you guys later!" She exclaimed before jumping onto Sharptail's back, who grunted before taking off.

" _Again with the flying."_ He groaned as Dark kicked his side in annoyance.

"Again with the whining." She joked as Sharptail flew above the clouds and out of view.


End file.
